


Bi-Curious... or Just Plain Gay?

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, M/M, Piercings, Voyeurism, sexual curiosity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is obsessed with Danny's piercing but its really not that new of an obsession is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bi-Curious... or Just Plain Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains implied Slash pairing. Do Not Flame!! 
> 
> Written for the "Everyone Likes Danny" comment fest over at Live Journal. Written for a prompt left by shinyslasher of Piercings. I chose to do a tongue piercing because it seemed to me to be the most erotic and sensual of any. Story is also being used for my entry in a contest at the comm hentai_contest also on LJ. Hope everyone enjoys the story. This is my first time writing this pairing and I've already promised more to come... :D

**Bi-Curious… or Just Plain Gay? By HPFangirl71**

Stiles watched as the tiny silver ball disappeared once again between a pair of pale lips. He’d been watching Danny Mahealani ever since he came to school Monday morning with his tongue pierced. That was Monday freaking morning… this was now Friday afternoon and Stiles still couldn’t take his eyes off that shining accoutrement in the guy’s mouth. Fuck! He’d never wanted to be a piece of jewelry so badly.

Stiles had spent all damn week watching Danny. From every swipe of tongue over dry lips to every laugh that showed off a sparkle of silver, Stiles had watched them all. It wasn’t like his Danny watching was a sudden obsession, no, he watched the guy just about as often as he watched Lydia, maybe more. Danny had filled his dreams with fantasies galore and Stiles wasn’t afraid to admit it. I mean, look at the dude… he was beyond gorgeous!

Call it bi-curious if you wanted but there was just something fascinating about staring at the only openly gay guy in the school. Stiles no longer wondered if gay guys found him attractive, he just wanted to be attractive to one gay guy in particular. This curiosity over Danny had him secretly wondering, no make that openly questioning his own sexuality. I mean, would it really be so bad if he were gay himself? For once Stiles wasn’t so sure of that answer and Danny’s damn piercing definitely wasn’t helping matters any at all.


End file.
